Forever & Always
by 40Mangax7
Summary: One-Shot! Utau is promised to be loved forever by Kukai, as long as he is loved back. Kukai unexpectingly moves away in second grade. 9 years later, Utau has just graduated and finds Kukai in the least expecting place.


Forever & Always

A/N: Hey, Aloha, Konichiwa, Hello, Hi, Guten Tag! This is my second one-shot! Awesome, I hope. I got the idea from a book we read at school. The book was boring because the characters were so bland, but of course with the Shugo Chara characters and a fanfic writer on the case, it will be **tons **better. This IS a Kutau one-shot. Thanks for everything guys! I have officially over 1,500 hits!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!

Utau's POV

_**Flashback!**_

_We wrapped pinky fingers," Forever and Always, a promise to only love me if I only love you."Kukai-kun smiled, I nodded. I leaned in to give Kukai-kun a kiss on the cheek._

_**End of Flashback!**_

That was second grade; I haven't seen Kukai-_kun_ in almost nine years. Kukai had moved at the end of that year, I had cried for weeks as a little girl.

Sadly, we couldn't keep in touch. Kukai most likely has a girl friend so I chose to move on… around eighth grade. I _currently_ date Tadase, but he's is only exciting when he character changes. The down side is that if he stays like that to long, Tadase gets moody, annoying, and greedy. I should break up with him; maybe Yoru will date me, if he wasn't dating Miki. Daichi, Kukai's old best friend, is pretty cute, funny, smart, athletic, and a lot like Kukai except not.

I sighed as the school bell rang. My shoulders drooped and my back was hunched, graduation was in tonight and Kukai wasn't gonna be there to graduate with us.

I heard rushing footsteps behind us," Good afternoon Utau." Tadase said blushing. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen Tadase, I'm sorry but I need to break up with you." Several seconds past by, Tadase stood there in the middle of the hallway emotionless.

Suddenly his face lit up," Okay! Now I can go ask out Lulu!" And with that he skipped away, literally. I was completely dumbfounded; I looked for Daichi to ask him out.

Daichi was eating lunch already so I shuffled over to his table and gestured him over. "Yo, Whatcha need Utau?" He smiled a funny smile.

I blushed as I looked down. Suck it up Utau, I thought to myself. I looked him straight in the eye trying to seem uninterested," Will you go out with me?" Daichi's funny smile turned into a genuine smile as he hugged me. When Daichi released his grip I smiled at him knowing that meant yes. I would've talked to Daichi, but he sat at a different lunch table than me and I was starving.

Something tugged on my hair," Tadase was kissing Lulu in the halls today, what happened?"Rima inquired.

I tossed my hair and retorted," I broke up with him and am now dating Daichi." I smiled proudly. Rima's face fell.

"Sorry for saying this, but he's not Kukai you know." I nodded my head as if I cared, which I did, and held back threatening tears.

"Daichi is so much better than Tadase and I really like him." I wasn't doing my best to convince her. I groaned and sat down at our lunch table and began to eat. Rima did so to, but glared suspiciously at me the whole time.

At the end of school; Rima, Yaya, Amu, and Nadeshiko were coming to my house to help me decide what to wear under my robe.

"Something hot." Rima said pointedly.

"Something cute." Yaya squealed.

"Something cool." Amu added coolly.

"Something appropriate!" We all stared at Nadeshiko in disbelief. "Na Na." We all disagreed shooing her suggestion away.

I took one look in my closet and tore it all out and onto my bed. The others gapped at how much close they had to pick from.

Rima picked a short black dress that I know shows a lot.

Yaya picked a dark pink dress with ruffles on the top and a tight waist. Much too childish, I thought.

Amu picked a dark blue dress with black lace, spaghetti straps, and the bottom reached my knees. It seemed to gothic punk, her style.

Nadeshiko picked a green long dress that went to my feet and had a crew-cut. I sighed in her appropriateness.

I looked through the pile and saw the perfect dress. It was a gentle orange that was a one shoulder and flowed, literally, down to my feet.

The others nodded and smile. "It's in my **own** element." Nadeshiko looked at the dress unsure since it was a one shoulder. We did each other's makeup and dressed in our dresses and robes. My hair was up in two pigtails as usual, Rima's was down, Yaya's was in to high pigtails, Amu's was in a two 'x' clips which held two pieces of her hair on either side on the top of her head, and Nadeshiko was in her normal long ponytail. As we were walking out the door, I grabbed one of my blue jean jackets and an umbrella, since it was supposed to rain.

Everyone hopped into my four-door Mercedes Benz. The graduation was really boring since the senior prank was only a stupid horn and confetti going off. I sat with my elbow on my knee as my head rested on it. Daichi smiled at me, so I groaned and sat up.

"Hinamori Amu, Hotori Tadase, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Fugisaki Nagihiko, Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima, Sanjo Kairi, Yamamoto Lulu de Morcef, Yamabuki Saaya, Dia, Miki, Ran, Suu, Kiseki, Temari, Rhythm, Pepe, Ksuksu, Musashi, and Nana. Congratulations, you did it." We all cheered and threw our hats in the air, except Rima because she didn't want to lose it. I left the school at about seven after talking to **everyone** I know. I wasn't going directly home so I gave my friend the keys to my car.

As I stood at the train station, it started raining. I reached in my bag but didn't find it. II MUST BE IN THE CAR STILL! I slapped myself, mentally of course.

I started to cry since the train station was not covered and people were leaned against any safe part from the rain. I covered my face with my hands and covered my head with my jacket.

A kind voice greeted me," Hey, do you need an umbrella." I looked up, my eyes filled with tears. My eyes softened and sthe stranger's eyes did so too. "Utau? I-i-I'm back." The boy looked away awkwardly. I didn't know who he was, but he looked awfully familiar. The boy looked at me after ten seconds past, my face was expressionless.

The boy's face fell," You don't recognize me, okay." He started to turn around, my eyes widened. I jumped up and smiled as I hugged him and tears rolled down my face.

"Kukai."

Kukai's POV

"Kukai." I felt water build on my back as Utau hugged me. I turned around and hugged her back.

"Utau, do you still love me?" A minute passed and I started to doubt she did. As I loosened my grip and began to let go, Utau grabbed onto my shirt tighter.

"I do, I do still love you." She looked up and I pulled her chin close, Utau had grown more beautiful.

"Then I, Souma Kukai, still love you as well." I pulled her into a deep emotional kiss as the rain hit us from above. I looked up at Utau again and whispered in her ear.

" Forever and always."


End file.
